Summer festival
by Loveyorozuya
Summary: I know kagura has already wore yukata many times in anime/manga but this is the story when she tried to wear it for the first time. A whole lot of dadtoki where he doesn't want let his daughter wear a yukata coz boys might hit on her and sorry there might be some typos and could be little ooc too.


Kagura wants to wear a yuukata and gintoki is against it.

One day kagura was roaming around kabuki chou with her friends and that time the whole town was in the festival's mood which was coming up in two days. One of her friends ask kagura "are you going to come to the festival with us?"

"which festival are you talking about,yes?" says kagura. "the summer festival, where we can play various games and at the end of the festival we can watch fireworks!" answers her friend. "That seems so cool yes!" says kagura. Kagura somehow remembers gintoki talking about how he liked to see charming girls in yukata in summer magazines.

"Now i remember gin chan was certainly talking about some festival yeah, are you guys gonna wear that thing called yukata,yes?" asks kagura. " of course yes! thats the point of the whole summer festival! we like to wear yukatas and kagura chan if you wear yukata you will look really pretty!

"I will look pretty,yes?!" then i will come wearing yukata! see you guys on the day of festival! bye bye aru! then she goes home to persuade gintoki for a yukata

When she goes home as always gintoki is reading jump sitting on the couch. Kagura goes and sit beside him on the couch and a little too near him. "umm ano sa gin chan I want to go to festival which is after two days."

"yeah sure go."

"but there is one problem.."

"what problem?"

"I want to wear a yukata but I don't have one.."

"thats not a problem, otae might have some yukatas which would fit you too."

"Kyahoo then I can wear one yesss!"

Then gintoki's thought process starts..He starts to talk to himself "hmm kagura is gonna wear a yukata, hmm there will be boys at the festival who will look at her because she looks pretty WHAT KAGURA IS GOING TO WEAR A YUKATA?!"

"KAGURA SANNNNNN!"

At that time kagura was going to shinpachi's house and at the same time shinpachi came to yorozuya.

"kagura san wait! dont go!" but she had already jumped off and went to her anego.

"PATSUAN did you see kagura?"

"Yeah I saw her why are you looking so terrified gin san?"

"She wants to go to summer festival."

"thats alright isn't it she is a kid after all."

"She wants to wear a yukata."

"So what's the problem with that, she will look pretty in yukata!" says shinpachi with a smile.

Gintoki grabs shinpachi's throat and screams "THATS THE WHOLE PROBLEM"

"ah are you worried about some boy will hit on her? don't worry gin san-"

"I'm not!" Says blushing gintoki.

At shimura's home

"Is this cute kagura chan?"

"ah yes this red one is cute anego!"

"Then come some time before the festival and i will help you to wear it."

Kagura shines brightly ans says" THANK YOU ANEGO LOVE YOU!" and then kagura goes home late at night so gintoki decides to tell her about the yukata thing the next day.

Next day when shinpachi arrives

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WEAR YUKATA AND THATS THAT!

"BU T THAT DAY YOU SAID YES NOW WHY ARE YOU SAYING NO?!

"I WASNT IN MY RIGHT MIND WHEN I SAID THAT BUT NOW IM SAYING NO!"

"AHHH GIN CHAN IS A BIG IDIOT! and there she slams the door and go out.

"ahh wait kagura chan! gin san say something!" says shinpachi.

"Why did you make her angry? you could have explained it to her!"

"Huh. If by mistake we are seen by that baldy we are gonna get killed!"

"Instead of giving excuses why don't you just tell her? I know you are just worried about her!"

"I TOLD YOU THAT IM . ."

"Sigh...But your face says that gin san" thinks shinpachi in his mind.

Kagura goes to the park she always goes. There she meets someone familiar with a black and golden uniform the one she always fights with. But today she wasn't in the mood.

When sougo sees her he takes his always fighting stance but the kagura says

" No not today sadist."

"What do you finally accept your defeat?"

"NO! I'm just saying not today i'm not in the mood."

"Why what happened to the china girl did you get dumped?" Says the sadistic sougo kun with an evil smile

"NO! WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO AWAY!" and even after saying that she explains whatever happened to sougo. Then kagura says" see isn't he being real mean?"

"Isn't it actually that he is worried about you?"

"Huh worried, yes? how?"

"what you don't realise? hmm well I'm not gonna tell you" says again the sadistic sougo kun with an evil smile.

"DIE YOU SADIST!" and there he runs off to his so called shinsengumi duties.

Then kagura looks confused and goes to her beloved anego. She tells her everything that happened and then otae starts giggling.

"why are laughing anego? it's a serious problem for me"

"Ahh gin san is just worried about you kagura chan."

"worried? why is that, yes?"

"there could be bad people roaming around at the festival and you are so pretty that kagura chan might get hit on by boys."

"Hit? I will hit them back anego thats not a problem,yess!"

"umm not that kind of hit, kagura chan, I meant flirting."

"Oh! but even so i will hit them if anyone came close to me!"

"Then you have to tell this to gin san so he will not worry and even let you wear the yukata."

"But we are fighting."

"It's okay go talk to him and explain everything im sure he will understand." says otae with a smile.

" okay I will try,yes?"

Then she goes home and gintoki is waiting right at the front of the door .

and shinpachi is trying to stop him

"Ah kagura chan!, wait gin san!"

"Where were you?" asks gintoki.

"I was at anego's."

"I told you you are not gonna wear a yukata."

"just hear me, please"

"hmm say it."

"Let us go to the festival together! gin chan shinpachi and me!" says kagura with a big smile and grabs gintoki and shinpachi's hand. "I will tell my friends that i'm going with you guys!"

And gintoki just melts by seeing that pure shine on her face.

"SIGH...O-okay." says gintoki.

"Then I can wear yukata, right?"

"Yeah okay" says gintoki scratching his head.

"It will be fun right kagura chan!" says shinpachi.

And on the festival day they go to shimura house and kagura wears a yukata.

"Kagura chan you look so cute!" says shinpachi.

"Gin san you should also say something!"

"Looks good yeah." And in mind "I'm not gonna let even one boy see this"

"why do you look so anxious gin san?"

"umm nothing yeah nothing."

Otae knows everything and just giggles while looking at gintoki.

"You should tell her what is on your mind gin san or she would not understand you know?" says otae to gintoki.

"I know that dammit i will start doing that from now on."

And then they go to the festival they meet many people there like some stalkers , sadist, mayora and they bicker for a while and at the last they see someone they know very good and were afraid to meet him.

Gintoki just tries to run away but he grabs him anyway.

And thats the umibouzu kagura's papi"

He starts to crush gintoki's head and asks "why did you let kagura chan wear a yukata what if some boy tries to steal her?"

"AHH ITS HAPPENING" thinks gintoki and brings kagura from where she was eating a choco banana.

This seemed to add fuel to the fire.

And there umibouzu starts crying seeing his daughter like that so pretty like her mom.

"ahh papi what are you doing here hows my yukata?."

"you look really beautiful kagura chan"

and he does the action of the throat getting cut for gintoki.

Shinpachi is hiding behind gintoki to save himself from umibouzu's curse.

And there those three start running and umibouzu after them and there are fireworks being launched behind them.

Kagura is laughing, shinpachi and gintoki and umibouzu are constipated but after seeing her smile they also start to smile and gintoki and umibouzu settle the things between them and then they watch fireworks with smiles on their faces.


End file.
